1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device having external connection terminals which are configured resin cores and an electro-conductive film formed thereon, a semiconductor device thus manufactured, and a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus.
2. Related Art
Semiconductor device has external connection terminals such as bumps formed thereon, for the convenience of mounting the semiconductor device onto a mounting substrate. Circuits owned by the semiconductor device are connected through the external connection terminals to electrodes such as lands on the mounting substrate. For correct mounting of the semiconductor device onto the mounting substrate, the top surfaces of the external connection terminals preferably have the same level of height. More specifically, since the surfaces of the electrodes on the mounting substrate are flat, and have a uniform height (the same level of height) in a single mounting substrate, so that also the heads of the external connection terminals of the semiconductor device, to be connected to the electrodes, need be flat and aligned in the same level of height.
On the other hand, in recent years, there has been a proposal of external connection terminals configured by resin cores and an electro-conductive film formed thereon (for example, Japanese Laid-open patent publication NOs. 2009-49226 and 2007-48971). In particular, the latter publication (No. 2007-48971) describes a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device in which bumps are formed by forming an electro-conductive layer over resin projections which are later given as cores, and stamp the resin projections, while placing the electro-conductive layer in between, by a molding surface of an inspection terminal. In order to make the heads of the external connection terminals of the semiconductor device flat and aligned in the same level of height, the heads of the resin projections need be made flat and aligned in the same level of height.